


All According To Plan

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free!, Swimming Anime, makoharu - Fandom, reigisa - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swimming Anime - Freeform, free iwatobi swim club, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt in which Haru and Rei get fed up of being rejected from admitting their feelings to their love so they decide to make them jealous. Haru gets bold. Takes place during lunch at the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All According To Plan

Haru and Rei’s somewhat of a relationship did not go unnoticed by Nagisa or Makoto. They were always seen sitting together, talking to their selves and always secluded from the rest of the group even during practice they were always near each other. Makoto and Nagisa didn’t think much of it but both knew something was obviously going on between them and that bothered them both. Haru smirked as he noticed the eyeing look Makoto glanced their way and him being one to take things up a notch swiftly pulled Rei (who was sitting comfortably next to him )into a passionate kiss. Everyone was in shocked at what they witnessed. Gou screamed. Makoto dropped his chopsticks and …well…the blonde was furious.

Nagisa literally pulled Haru from Rei and yelled in his face. “HARU-CHAN GET OFF REI! HE IS MINE!” he yelled angrily before instantly realizing what he saying and immediately blushing. Rei who was already red from the sudden kiss from Haru was even more red after hearing Nagisa’s somewhat of a confession. “Um.. I mean…” Nagisa started to say obviously flustered before he was sweetly and surprisingly kissed on the cheek.

“Like I said Nagisa-kun. I really do like you” Rei says with a smile. Nagisa literally jumped into Rei’s arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Rei held him tightly as he kissed him back just as passionately.

“I really do like you too Rei-chan” Nagisa said as he pulled away from the kiss smiling adoringly up at the blue haired male. Rei cupped his cheeks and leaned his forehead onto Nagisa’s. “Nagisa will you become my boyfriend?” Nagisa promptly kissed Rei again and smiled happily as he pulled away. “Of course Rei-chan.”

Haru who was still on the ground from the push, looked around to see that Makoto was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Makoto?” Haru asked Gou.

“He ran off after you and Rei kissed. He didn’t seem to happy about it. By the way I can’t believe you did that Haru-senpai!”

Haru just blushed. “Eh…it was just to get Makoto’s attention and make him jealous. It didn’t mean anything”

Gou shook her head in disapproval. “Well obviously it got his attention. Go and find him and make things right Haru-senpai” Haru just nodded his head at her before walking off the roof.

It didn’t take long for Haru to find Makoto, his light sniffles echoed down the hallway. Haru followed the noise to a nearby bench where he saw Makoto sitting with his head down. Haru sat himself on the bench near Makoto and the said boy near jumped at the sudden intrusion. “Haru! You scared me I was just uh..” He said while wiping away his tears. “Uh allergies..I just have allergies..lots of pollen outs-hmph” Makoto was interrupted with a sudden rather passionate filled kiss on his lips by certain blue eyed boy who captured his heart. Makoto instantly melted and wrapped his arms around Haru and held him tightly in his arms not wanting to let go for fear if he did it would all be just a dream.

Finally minutes later they pulled away from the kiss both left breathless. Haru smiled adoringly at Makoto as if there was nothing else in the world more beautiful than him. “I told you before. I really do like you Makoto” Makoto obviously flustered by this immediately pushed him away from him. “But Haru what about Rei? Aren’t you two dating? You kissed him during lunch didn’t you?” Makoto said conflicted about his feelings. He wanted Haru but not if he was already with someone especially if he is in one with one of his close friends. He wasn’t going to be the one to ruin a relationship.

Haru just laughed and pulled Makoto back in his arms. “That was just to get your attention Makoto. It didn’t mean anything. Rei and I are just friends and besides I’m pretty sure Rei has someone else in mind he likes” Haru says before kissing Makoto on the cheek. “You will always be mine Makoto and I’ll always be yours”.

Makoto smiled sweetly at Haru and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “I’d like that. By the way who does Rei li-?” Makoto was again sweetly interrupted by a kiss. In the end Makoto didn’t even care because nothing else mattered in that moment than Haru.

Lunch finally ended and the bell rang signaling the start of new classes. As Haru and Makoto walked hand in hand towards the roof to get their lunches and pack up they saw their teammates holding each other’s hands and smiling happily. Haru got a glance at Rei and gave him a nod who returned it. If Nagisa and Makoto noticed they didn’t say anything because only Haru and Rei knew what it meant. “All according to plan”


End file.
